


Hamlette

by hamlets_scribe



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlets_scribe/pseuds/hamlets_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an growing, evolving relationship between Hamlette (Hamlet) and Horatia (Horatio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamlette

Hamlette, Princess of Denmark, had just recently broken up with Ophelia. In more accurate terms, she was dumped. She’s not the type to get too caught up in these things, though. That’s what she keeps saying when anyone even remotely asks. Ophelia wasn’t Hamlette’s first girlfriend and wouldn’t be her last. Hamlette liked her very much, but Ophelia’s father got in the way, and neither of them could deal with the drama right now- not when Ophelia was still under her father’s roof, and not when Hamlette was busy with a vengeance mission assigned to her by her murdered father’s ghost.

The princess confided everything in Horatia, her best friend who was there through everything. Horatia felt she needed to step in to help her friend when she saw Hamlette grow increasingly frenzied throughout her attempt to prove the guilt of her stepfather, the King. Hamlette needed help beyond plotting; she needed to find the peace in herself that her father’s ghost had disturbed so completely.

The two were sitting in Hamlette’s chambers, Hamlette babbling and Horatia listening intently with worried eyes, when it happened- when she kissed Hamlette. A switch turned in Horatia’s mind and she saw things for how they were. Hamlette was feeling lost and alone, and she tried desperately to cover it up.

Ophelia had once been there to support Hamlette, but that was gone now and Horatia had to step in. _No, no that’s not right,_ she thought to herself. _I don’t have to step in- I want to._

All this time she had loved Hamlette, but love comes in many forms. She was truly content to be just friends- until she wasn’t. Now she saw a chance for something more and she had to try for it.

When they kissed for the first time, Hamlette was caught off guard. There was only a brief lull in conversation when Horatia leaned in. Hamlette let out a surprised noise akin to a screech, but it quickly devolved into giggles. Then the giggles gave way to a sigh, as she welcomed the gesture and kissed Horatia back. Horatia pulled away for a moment to whisper, “You’ll get through this, Hammie. We’ll get through this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Explaining the tags  
> Genderswap and Rule 63 are near-synonyms to describe a character being written as the opposite gender to their canon gender.  
> Femslash portrays a same-sex relationship between two women (fem, from female). As opposed to Slash, which can refer to a same-sex relationship between men OR women, but generally refers to men  
> fem!hamlet is notation for a female version of hamlet and likewise, fem!horatio is a female version of horatio


End file.
